


Communication Is Key

by simpletonbb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this at 2 am bare with me, M/M, Uh cheating, iwaoi - Freeform, ”we were on a break”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletonbb/pseuds/simpletonbb
Summary: Basically I was watching friends at 1 am and I watched the episode were Ross cheats and well this idea came to mind. So you can see where this leads to.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Communication Is Key

“I think we should take a break I just- ” Oikawa said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Iwaizumi just huffed not saying anything. He was still clutching his fists to keep anger from spilling out. 

They had been dating for almost a year now. Friends since they were kids, pining since middle school. With classes and assignments piling up and the stress of true adulthood hitting them, their relationship had hit a bad break. They argued constantly and not like the usual bickering they were each so fond of. They had just dealt with a stupid fight. Oikawa had been stressed with getting ready for an important game. Iwaizumi kept pestering him about taking a break (ironically). 

A few unprovoked words and suddenly they were yelling at full volume. Iwaizumi yelling about them never having time for each other, Oikawa bringing up his short temper. Oikawa knew if this kept up their relationship as partners and best friends would quickly diminish. He proposed a break. He remembered when his sister and her boyfriend did the same thing, after a few weeks separated they came back better than ever. 

He knew they were just as strong as them and they could go back to how life was like 6 months ago. Every couple goes through this at least once. This was the mature thing to do.

Iwaizumi grabbed his jacket and practically stomped out of the apartment. 

Oikawa watched him leave and tried to keep calm and steady breaths. He sat on the couch and put his head in his heads. He knew this wasn’t the end for them, it wasn’t a complete breakup. They just needed time apart. He heard the door open and in walked Akaashi with Kenma. Akaashi and him became roommates when Bokuto introduced them, and practically forced Oikawa to sign the lease. He and Kenma always hung out since their boyfriends were ”best bros”. 

Akaashi was holding takeout and Kenma was playing some game on his phone. Akaashi immediately noticed his state and walked over, setting the food on the table in front of them. Kenma sat on the other side of him staring at him as if that would help answer why he was like that. 

Before either one could ask what happened since they knew Iwaizumi was supposed to spend the night Oikawa spoke first. “We uh decided to take a break. Or maybe not I don’t know. He didn’t say anything and god I don’t want to take a break, but it’s the best thing for us. He just stormed out and didn’t say anything. This is all my fault what if a break doesn’t help us.” 

Akaashi and Kenma gave each other looks and began opening the takeout. Kenma turned the T.V on and Oikawa gave them confused looks. 

“You did the mature thing Oikawa, and you’re not gonna mope. We’re gonna sit, eat this takeout, watch a cheesy movie and not think about him.” Akaashi gave him a smile and passed him a paper plate. Oikawa nodded and took it while grabbing the remote and putting on a movie. Oikawa was happy he had these people in his life to help him. 

________________________________________

Iwaizumi left and stormed out of the apartment building. To say he was angry was understatement. He knew the argument was uncalled for, but same could be said for everything they’ve been fighting about. 

All he wants is to go back on dates and hold each other close while stargazing. He can’t remember the last time they had a proper date. Now Oikawa wanted to take a “break” and Iwaizumi was angry he didn’t want to even try and find a solution. Breaks could last forever, they’re practically the last stop before a real breakup. 

He went to the club near his dormitory to let off steam. He slouched down onto a stool. He ordered a beer and tried to ignore the pounding music. The strobe lights that make his eyes hurt if he looks at them too long. He always hated places like this. Until he started going with Oikawa, he loved seeing him dance, laugh, and let loose.

He pushed Oikawa out of his mind and focused on the drink in front of him. He chugged it down and sighed. 

“Someone’s had a long night.” Iwaizumi turned to face whoever had said that. There stood a gorgeous girl with long brown hair. She wore one of those short nightclub dresses and not light but not extravagant makeup. Anyone would think she’s Aphrodite in the flesh. 

“Guess you could say so,” Iwaizumi huffed out. He wasn’t interested in talking to anyone let alone in a club. 

He felt her scoot over to the stool next to him. He could feel her stare bore into him. “I’d be glad to try and make it better.” Iwaizumi smirked looking away and slowly shrugged her lingering arm away. 

“Oh do you have a girlfriend or something? I wouldn’t want to get in between something.” 

‘Breaks' meant testing waters and taking breaks from each other. I guess I don’t have someone at the moment.’ 

He shook his head no and felt a hand slide across his thigh. He turned to see her, she had a face full of lust. One he adored to see on Oikawa. 

“So my place or yours?” He hesitated as he looked into her eyes. She was beautiful and probably amazing in bed. “Mine,” He stood up and gestured to the door. She smirked and followed him out. 

Everything went by too quickly to get through Iwaizumi’s mind. Suddenly they were in his dorm room. Clothes were off and hands gripping each other. He’d been with girls before, but it still felt so different. He didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad one. 

After they were done they collapsed onto the bed. The girl who he hadn’t gotten the name of simply fell asleep facing away from him. Oikawa would always immediately turn to hug him or cup his face whispering how much he loved him. 

The guilt soon went into his head as he fell asleep realizing what had happened. They were on a break though...so it was okay? Right?

________________________________________

Akaashi fell asleep on the couch and Kenma stole Oikawa's bed. When Oikawa woke up he got a clear head. He needed to talk to Iwaizumi, sure it’s only been a few hours. Not even a day of their supposed break, but Oikawa knew he had to do it. He was careful not to wake up the other two. He slipped on one of Iwaizumi’s sweatshirts and a pair of jeans. He walked to his dorm and soon enough he stood in front of his room. 

He didn’t have any roommates so he knew could walk in without fear of walking into someone. He still knocked this time knowing it probably wasn’t a good idea to just barge in. 

“Iwa it’s me we need to talk, please.” 

He heard sounds and shuffling as well as whispering? He knocked again and the door finally opened. Iwaizumi was wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. The sounds were probably of him rushing to change. 

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said, looking a little distraught. 

“Oh iwa-chan i’m sorry about last night! It was just with the stress of everything I lashed out. I know I said we should take a break but that’s stupid. It’s me and you. We get through things together. So maybe we should just work out our problems together. I’m gonna start personal practice in the early mornings so I have time for us in the afternoon/night. I’ll help you with your studies because we all know i’m smart, and uh well i haven’t figured out the rest but we can do it together!” 

Iwaizumi looked like Oikawa had spoken complete gibberish. Suddenly Oikawa was attacked in a hug which he gladly returned. “Well don’t be so aggressive!” 

Iwaizumi laughed, “i’m sorry i’m sorry I just i’m so happy you said that.” He cupped Oikawa's face as he forced out a smile knowing his consciousness was yelling at him to tell the truth. 

Oikawa smiled a bright big smile. He checked his watch and groaned. “I forgot I have to get to a study group but come by the apartment later. Be there at 6!” With that he ran out rushing to make it to class on time. 

Iwaizumi stood there in shock of what just happened. He walked to his closet and opened the doors. The girl who he slept with looked more guilty than he did. “Oh god oh no no no. Fuck I can’t believe I did this!” She quickly changed and grabbed her stuff.

“It’s my fault i’m so sorry i-“ Iwaizumi tried to say but was cut off by her running out and slamming the door. 

He started running his hands through his hair stressing out. He probably just made the biggest mistake of his life. 

Seems like the universe also knew he messed up because he completely forgot he was late to an exam. He evidently decided not to go and sat around wondering what to do. Maybe it was best Oikawa didn’t find out. 

After a few hours he went to the gym to try and clear his head and figure out what he was gonna do. As he played some solo basketball he came across Bokuto, Kuroo and Daichi. 

“Bro hey! What’s up I heard you and pretty boy had some fight. Are you guys okay? I mean Kenma told me Oikawa stppped by your room-“

“I think I cheated on him.” 

Their faces changed immediately and they all looked at each other. “I’m sorry please repeat that again.”

“You heard what I said, he stopped by and told me we were in it together and we’ll figure our problems out. God she was hiding in the closet. I thought we were close to done, last night he said he wanted a break.” Iwaizumi rambled trying to explain. 

Suddenly Bokuto shushed him. “I don’t know what to say Iwaizumi. Dude really you hid her in the closet? And don’t think you can backtrack that “break” thing. Did he say the exact words of “i want to break up with you”?” Iwaizumi shook his head no. “Then you really did cheat. How are you guys gonna come back from this? Did you already tell him or are you planning on?”

“I can’t tell him! I’ll for sure lose him then. It was a stupid mistake that will never happen again.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

“Maybe if you truly know that it was a one time mistake you should spare him that pain of knowing.” He was surprised to hear Kuroo say that. 

Bokuto sighed and spoke next,“I mean if you’re serious about him maybe it’s best you keep this a secret.” 

Iwaizumi looked to Daichi who in return had a hard glare set on him. Next to Iwaizumi, Sugawara was Oikawa’s best friend as well as Daichis boyfriend. He wasn't gonna be able to look at Iwaizumi the same. 

“Daichi? What do you think i should do?” 

“I don’t know I've never cheated on the person I love.” He grabbed his bag and walked away. He was always very protective over his friends. Too many times has he walked in on Oikawa gushing about his iwa-chan to Sugawara. The smile his name brought to him and how he could go hours talking about how great of a person he is. He wouldn’t be a part of lying to someone he also cared for. 

Iwaizumi knew he really screwed up and as much as he didn’t want to lie, Kuroo and Bokuto convinced him. If he could just keep it a secret they would be fine. He will never as much as look at someone else as he does Oikawa ever again. Kuroo and Bokuto ended up leaving and Iwaizumi stayed back. 

This would be fine. Everything would go back to normal and this could be forgotten. 

————————————————————————

Oikawa’s mood was bright today and many people took notice. A big relief of stress left him after talking to Iwaizumi in the morning. Maybe the universe was favoring him today. He checked his watch after he left practice. It was 5:30, and he’d already showered and dressed. He’d usually stay to get more practice in, but he wanted to figure things out with Iwaizumi. 

He stopped by a vending machine to grab a drink. As he thought of what to get someone tapped his shoulder. “Uhm Oikawa-san do you have a minute?” 

He turned to see Yui, she was one of his groups for a project. They weren’t close friends, but she was always nice to him as he was to her. She worked at a club near Iwaizumi’s dorm, she didn’t let him pay for drinks the times he went there. 

“Yui! Hey it’s been a while of course i have a minute. What’s up?” His smile faltered a little after analyzing her face. She looked pitiful, almost guilty. 

“Well Uh- you know how I work at the club, you’ve been there a few times.” Oikawa nodded, not interrupting her. “Well I- I had a shift last night working the bar, and I saw Iwaizumi-san. I don’t want to insert myself or make any accusations, but uh if my suspicions are right i couldn’t keep this to myself.” 

“What did he do?” suddenly his voice became less chirpy and more serious and agitated. 

“I saw this girl really close to him and well they looked intimate. Then I watched them leave together. Maybe they were just friends but oh god maybe this was stupid. Oh please tell me I didn't ruin something. I could’ve been imagining it-“ 

Oikawa sighed as he began choking up. “No no you didn’t do anything wrong quite the opposite actually. Thank you so much for telling me. If you could keep this to yourself though that’d be great.” He tried to keep his words calm. She quickly nodded yes and walked away. Not before giving him a quick hug which made Oikawa want to curl up into a corner and cry. 

Had Iwaizumi really cheated on him? No he couldn’t have, he was the most loyal and caring person. Surely this was all a misunderstanding and when Oikawa asks him he’ll explain it. 

He made his way to his apartment knowing Iwaizumi would be close to being there. 

————————————————————————

“Daichi a little to the left, my left not your left! Bokuto hold it up a little higher okay great right there.” Currently Sugawara was taking charge of helping Akaashi re organize his room. Kenma was in the corner completely unimpressed by utter stupidity Bokuto and Kuroo held in a room together. 

Akaashi was outside in the kitchen getting water for them. He offered to help but Bokuto insisted that he’d take care of it. He went back inside closing the door since Oikawa said he’d be having Iwaizumi over for a talk. 

Sugawara stood on the bed as he directed them on where to put Akaashi’s huge painting. They had been at this for the past 40 minutes. They heard the front door slam open. They flinched and as Akaashi went to open the door he stopped when he noticed a text he hadn’t seen sent by Oikawa 5 minutes prior. 

oikawa: Please don’t be in the apartment when i get there. 

He showed the rest all the text and told them to keep quiet. It wasn’t that they couldn’t make much noise, their apartment had pretty thick walls. They thank the lords for that one, but either way it seemed like Oikawa didn’t want an audience. 

Akaashi whispered what he knew to Sugawara and Kenma watched as the other 3 looked mildly suspicious. That’s when they heard the door open again. Seemed like they’d be in here a while. 

Outside the door was Oikawa who stood in front of their television tapping his foot. He heard the door open and he turned his gaze onto Iwaizumi. He wanted so badly to begin yelling at him but the moment he saw his smile, it hurt even more. 

“Alright so let’s tal-“ 

“Where’d you go last night, Iwaizumi?” Oikawa asked sternly. He could have sworn he saw Iwaizumi widen his eyes. 

“What- What do you mean?” 

He was using the dumb card on Oikawa and that never worked. If he was trying to act dumb it meant he was hiding something. How badly Oikawa wanted to try and believe him, but he trusted Yui. 

“Don’t bullshit me Iwaizumi! Yui told me she saw you go to the club near your dorm last night. She said you looked real comfortable with some girl. Comfortable enough to leave with her by your side. So tell me what i’m thinking isn’t true! Tell me i’m wrong and you didn’t do anything last night!” He couldn’t control the way his voice cracked as he struggled to keep composure. Iwaizumi just stood there not daring to look him in the eyes. That was enough to tell Oikawa his suspicion was correct. 

“Oh my god..” 

“Oikawa, wait I can explain-“ Iwaizumi said walking close to him reaching out. Oikawa simply pushed him away. 

“Don’t you dare go near me.” 

Iwaizumi nodded and stepped back, putting his arms up defenseless. “Let me explain, okay I was angry and sad. Last night you had said that you wanted a break! I didn’t know what that meant. To me that meant we were as good as over. So I went out and suddenly she was there I-.” 

“A break doesn’t mean breakup Hajime! It means we just need some time to think not near each other, but it’s not a breakup! How could you even think that.” 

Oikawa paced around biting his nail to try and relieve stress. “Was she good?” he asked, stopping to turn into him. 

“What” 

“I said was she good Iwaizumi? Was she everything you hoped for. She must have been pretty hot right, enough to ruin what we have. So tell me come on we’re best friends right? How was she?” Oikawa said with pure venom in his voice. 

“Oikawa please don’t-“ 

“Answer the fucking question.”

Iwaizumi groaned and sat down on the couch. He threw his head back as he does when he’s trying to think. “She was...different i-“ 

“Oh of fucking course she was wasn’t she!” 

“I said that wrong I just meant she wasn’t what I loved. She wasn’t you Oikawa you know that I love you it was a mistake a stupid mistake. I love you more than life itself.” 

They stayed quiet for what felt like hours. Each time Iwaizumi would try and talk, Oikawa would shut him out. Telling him he was thinking.

Inside the now cramped room were 3 furious friends. Sugawara was ready to run out and attack Iwaizumi. 

“That son of a bitch, how the hell could he do that. I’m gonna kill him the moment we get out of here!” Sugawara was seething with anger, he despised liars but he absolutely hated cheating liars. He paced around as they heard nothing being said outside. 

“I can’t believe Iwaizumi would do that. I thought he loved him.” Akaashi said, sitting on the floor back to the door. 

Kenma laying on the bed watching in curiosity as the other three were awfully quiet. 

Suddenly they heard Oikawa speak up again and they all went to the door to hear. 

“Were you even gonna tell me? And don’t you dare lie to me you’ve done enough of that for today.” 

“No, no i wasn’t gonna tell you, but please when I talked to Bokuto and Kuroo they made valid points!” 

Kenma, Akaashi, and Sugawara whipped their heads to face them. Bokuto and Kuroo gulped knowing Iwaizumi wasn’t the only one in deep shit. 

“You told our friends?” Oikawa asked, sounding more betrayed than ever. His friends hadn’t bothered to even tell him. He felt embarrassed and disgusted. 

“When I was at the gym I saw them and Daichi. They asked me about us and i- i just blurted everything out. They said maybe it was best I don’t tell you. It was a one time thing that will never happen again so it felt like sparing you.” 

Oikawa laughed a maniacal laugh, “Oh great yeah sparing me from finding out you’re not who I thought you were.” 

Akaashi had heard enough and began whisper yelling at Bokuto. “What if that was me huh! How the hell could you tell him that!” Akaashi never talked like that so Bokuto was more than worried. He stood there like a child being scolded by a teacher. 

Kuroo took every hit to the head Kenma gave him. He knew he had a soft spot for Oikawa. Kenma never really yelled but he could tell he was angry. 

Daichi had told Sugawara exactly what he said and did. Sugawara was still upset that he hadn’t told Oikawa immediately or at least himself. He was grateful that he didn’t also give Iwaizumi the push to lie. 

Back outside Oikawa was ready to throw anything he could at Iwaizumi. He couldn’t imagine the things he had heard. In the middle of his thoughts he remembered this morning. The sounds of whispers and moving from his dorm room. He fell to his knees and put his arm up gesturing for Iwaizumi to stay away. He ran his hands through his hair violently. 

“Oh my god she was there wasn’t she. When I went to your room to apologize! She was there…” He let some choked sobs leave his lips. 

Iwaizumi nodded letting some tears fall from his eyes. He had broken Oikawa, and he didn’t know if he could ever fix him again. 

After a few minutes of silence Oikaw got up and walked to the fridge. He got a beer, opened it, and began to drink it. If he was having his heart ripped out and stomped on he might as well have a beer with it. 

He took his time finishing it as Iwaizumi watched intensively. Then he threw it behind him letting it smash to the floor. 

He sniffed as he wiped his tears, “So let’s recap, you went to a bar because of ‘technicalities’ proceeded to then cheat on me, lie about it, and tell our friends.” 

“Oikawa you don’t understand I thought we were done! I thought you had given up on us and it was just a matter of time before we became strangers.” Oikawa just laughed and Iwaizumi’s temper began to tick. “For all I know you could’ve gone out to fuck Terushima!” He slapped his mouth shut as those words fell out. 

Terushima Yuji a person of interest from their most recent arguments. He was in one of Oikawa's classes last semester. He was failing and ended up getting tutored by Oikawa. They spent a lot of time together so it was natural that they became close. He was a flirt just like Oikawa so the tension could have been noticed by anyone. Maybe it was just because Iwaizumi was a jealous guy or maybe Terushima really had been hitting on Oikawa. Two weeks ago Oikawa was late for a supposed date because he got caught up at a cafe with him. They argued for hours that night that Akaashi had to drag Oikawa away and tell Iwaizumi to head home. Oikawa was loyal though, and that hit Iwaizumi just took was low. 

He was ready to get yelled at, but all Oikawa did was sigh and turn his head to face him. “Fine, let’s say I did sleep with him. This situation was the other way around. Would you be able to forgive me?” 

“Yes, yes I would.” Iwaizumi didn’t think twice. 

“Oh really? Even after knowing I let him touch me in more ways than one?” Oikawa was doing what he did best, taunting. 

Iwaizumi hesitated knowing what Oikawa was doing. “I love you so yes i would.” 

Oikawa got up and walked close to him, “Really even if I had let him fuck me into the bed we sleep in? Even if I had been screaming his name instead of yours. Told him things I promised I’d only say to you? Let him hol-“

“Stop it! Just stop okay I get it. Please I get the idea.” Iwaizumi turned around, his fists painfully shut. 

Oikawa walked away pleased that now he had that imagination in his head. The guilt reigning down upon him. 

“I would still try and find a way to forgive you though. Because I spent too much time trying to make us happen to just throw it all away for a mistake! I’ve loved you for so long.” Iwaizumi said volume getting increasingly louder. 

Oikawa made a sound of annoyance and stood up to pace again. They spent another hour just silently pacing and sitting. 

Suddenly Oikawa was overwhelmed with memories they shared. The sweet kisses and hugs, dancing in the kitchen, sex, everything. To the date nights staring into the sky or watching an American romantic comedy. The subtle hints that they’d have a future.

“Ugh! When we get married we are not using those awful colors. I mean look at that! Who chooses orange and purple” Oikawa said as they watched another one of those wedding planning shows. “Planning looks like a lot of work. I'll be leaving that to you, your mother and sister.” Iwaizumi said, holding Oikawa closer. 

They hadn’t even noticed they had just agreed to the fact that they wanted to get married to each other in the future. It felt like second nature knowing it would happen. Now Oikawa was left confused on why Iwaizumi would ruin all of that over a girl at the bar. He wanted so badly to blame it all on her and forgive him, but it takes two to cheat. 

He started silently crying as he turned to face iwaizumi. All he wanted was to spend the night laughing and fix what had been going on. 

The tears kept pouring out as he stood there watching Iwaizumi. He didn’t tell him to stop when Iwaizumi slowly walked closer. They were right in front of each other. It’s been about 3 hours since they first started this conversation. It felt like days for the both of them. 

Iwaizumi slowly cupped Oikawa's face as he started to cry. He slowly pressed a kiss to his jaw, mumbling apologies. Oikawa turned his face to the side as more tears slipped out, “You can’t fix this with a kiss.” 

“I know I know, but please you have no idea how sorry I am. For everything, for my temper for the arguments, the uncalled moments. I’m most sorry for hurting you like this by sleeping with her. I’m the biggest idiot in the whole world. You should hate me, but god do I love you. If I could, I'd take it all back.” He pressed more kisses to his cheek and neck. 

Oikawa let out a sob listening to him. He couldn’t bring himself to make a coherent sentence. 

“I can’t imagine my life without you. With these beautiful arms that you’d use to pull me into a dance with. These hands that always find a way to make a perfect set.” He caressed each body part he was listing. “With this beautiful heart that I can never get enough of. I can’t live without this torso and waist and these points that make you laugh like there’s no tomorrow.” 

Oikawa began shaking his head no because he so badly didn’t want to give in. “Iwa no..” 

Iwaizumi kept on crying as he did this. He had to take breaths each time before talking to make sure they came out properly. 

“These- god these legs that you kick me with and cuddle me with.” Iwaizumi was on his knees, arms wrapped around his legs and waist. Oikawa did the bare minimum to try and get him off just whispering no. 

“I- I can't, this was too much Iwaizumi. I used to think that you would be the person to protect me. The person who would never hurt me like this. This is a totally different person.” Oikawa was sobbing as he threw his head back not wanting to look at him. 

Iwaizumi tightened his hold because he didn’t want to lose him. 

Oikawa pulled on his arm, gesturing for him to stand up. He did reluctantly and with sad and pleading eyes he looked at him. Oikawa looked completely broken. 

“I don’t know if I can forgive this now or ever, but I also know that I love you. I’ve loved you for so long and part of me still wants you as much as I try to push that away.” He separated them, taking a few steps back. “I’m not saying this is forever lost, but i’ll need time. Time to heal, to think to forgive, and maybe try this again.” 

Iwaizumi shook his head yes and a small smile worked his way on his face. “I’ll wait as long as it takes for you. I’ll prove to you that I'm the man you deserve. I promise you I will no matter what it takes.” 

Oikawa returned the small smile and looked down. “I think maybe you should get going. It’ll get late and it’s dark out.” 

Iwaizumi shook his head and slowly grabbed his things and walked to the door. He turned back this time before walking out. “I love you so much Tooru, don’t forget that please.” 

Oikawa didn’t say anything in return. He just nodded and looked away. Once he heard the door close he started crying again. He walked to his room and got his phone out. He didn’t care about the sobs he let out. He texted a group chat with Kenma, Akaashi, and Kenma. 

Oikawa: I need you all. Please come over. 

Inside the room all of them were on the brink of tears. After hearing all that they felt like they watched the ending of a terribly sad movie. Sugawara immediately texted back to the text saying he’d be there soon. Akaashi texted saying he’d bring Kenma. He knew it wasn’t a good idea to just say “hey we heard the whole thing.”

Akashi and Kenma were giving each of their boyfriends the silent treatment. They carefully crept through the rooms and got them out. When they opened the door the 3 of them stayed acting like they just got there. They spent the whole night comforting Oikawa and being there for him. 

As much as Sugawara wanted to tell him to just end the relationship he knew they needed each other. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were just meant to be and this was a problem they’d go through together. 

———————————————————————-

2 weeks after what happened was how long it took for Oikawa to forgive Bokuto and Kuroo. It took 3 weeks for Oikawa to be in the same room as Iwaizumi. 6 weeks for Sugawara to stop trying to murder Iwaizumi on the spot (although he did get several good hits in which landed Iwaizumi in the nurses office). About 2 months and a half for Oikawa to start calling Iwaizumi iwa-chan again as well as small banter. 

At the 4 month mark things had gone back to how they were, almost at least. Oikawa was back to his teasing and Iwaizumi spoke to him as he had done in the past. It was at this moment Iwaizumi got the courage to ask Oikawa out again. He got permission from Sugawara first though. Which took a lot of convincing from his part. He managed to plan a perfect date. He got roses and private seating at the planetarium. Oikawa had said yes almost immediately. 

They took it slow for the first few weeks, Iwaizumi wasn’t gonna screw this up. Oikawa gave him this chance and he wasn’t gonna let him down. 

The moment they kissed for the first time in months it felt like fireworks had gone off. It felt good, and right. The moment things finally went to normal was the night they had sex again. It was 2 months after they started dating again. 

Oikawa and him hadn’t gotten past making out mostly because of Iwaizumi. Although part of Oikawa couldn’t get the image of him kissing another person. 

The night they finally went for it Oikawa was straddling Iwaizumi’s legs as they made out on his bed. He pulled away to look into his eyes. He brought their foreheads together and smiled, “I forgive you Hajime.” Iwaizumi’s eyes snapped open and he let out the biggest smile he ever had. 

After a few minutes of smiling and enjoying the moment Oikawa was able to push the image of Iwaizumi cheating. He knew that he was his as Oikawa was Iwaizumi’s. 

They proceeded to have the best sex they had ever had. Granted Oikawa didn’t go to class from the sheer soreness he had, but it was completely worth it. 

Things had gone back to normal and although they still had little arguments here and there they learned to communicate better. Iwaizumi would never stop trying to prove himself for Oikawa, and Oikawa learned to trust him again. 

They were soulmates, and no matter what problem they had they’d go through it together. 

———————————————————————-  
bonus: Sugawara had an attitude and sometimes it came out during game night. 

After a few weeks of being together and finally on good terms they had a game night with the others. Monopoly was tonight’s choice of game. Before they started Akaashi skimmed over the rules for them. 

“Alright so let’s get started who goes fi-“

“Ah ah just a reminder before we start. There’s no cheating allowed, I know that can be a little hard especially for some. But do please try your best!” He gave the most fake smile anyone had ever seen. Everyone went silent, stunned at what he had said.

It was an obvious jab at Iwaizumi and no one knew how to go on from there. It wasn’t until Oikawa burst out laughing putting his hand on Sugawara’s shoulder. “You are something else”, he said in between laughter. 

Akaashi and Kenma snickered while the others laughed nervously as if they were held at gunpoint. 

As embarrassing as that was Iwaizumi took it as part of his consequence. As long as Oikawa had forgiven him he’d take all the jabs he had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah kind of rushed kind of sucky but i spent the time writing it so why not post it. Let me know if you liked it and idk give me more ideas in the comments :)


End file.
